A Zuko For All Seasons
by DangerousDiamondDarling
Summary: A Zuko for all seasons. A one shot for every Zuko pairing I've heard of. So far Zuko/Ty Lee -White Lotus, Zuko/Azula -No Rest For The Wicked, Zuko/Toph -Game Of Love, Zuko/Aang -Secret Tunnel, Zuko/Mai -Daydreams And Nightmares, Jin/Zuko -The Moonlit City
1. White Lotus

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!  
My name is Ella (DangerousDiamondDarling) and I am trying to write a one shot for every Zuko ship I've heard of no matter how crack it is or if it's boy and boy or boy and girl. I couldn't write smut to save my self so it's rated T but expect controversial pairing and enjoy ;D

This one is for Zuko/Ty Lee, a pairing with a small following. It was raining very hard when I wrote this so I guess I was trying to think of some place warm :D I did a little bit of research into the Lotus flower, which is so beautiful by the way, but don't count this as accurate flower information, I'm just gonna go with the defense of it's the Avatar world, it doesn't have to make sense :D R&R

Zuko/Ty Lee

**_White Lotus._**

_A warm summer wind swept through the courtyard that led to turtle-duck's pond. She sat idyllically in the grass beside the pond under the shade of a large tree, looking perfectly at peace for someone who usually couldn't sit still for more then five minutes at a time._

_The baby turtle-ducks gave hopeful quacks as he drew closer but he hadn't come here to feed them today. She turned towards him with a smile as he sat down next to her, her plait swinging almost playfully when she turned her head. Her soft brown eyes were as warm as the summer day she sat enjoying, her cheeks nearly the same rosy pink as her favorite clothes, which were, according to her, almost a perfect pink to match her aura. He didn't believe in auras but it made her happy and for some reason that made him happy. "This is my favorite time of the year." She sighed contentedly to the silent prince next to her; not disturbed in the least by the fact he hadn't said a word yet._

_Another moment passed in an almost relaxed summer silence. "Why?" He asked with true curiosity at his sister's oddest friend. "W-why is it your favorite, I mean..." He stuttered slightly, he never had been good with words._

_"Just look around," She said, "Everything's happy and so full of life, and you can just sit back in the shade of a nice big tree and watch it all... Also," She added with a spark in her eyes pointing to the turtle-duck's pond, "It's the time of year when my favorite flower comes out..."_

_He looked towards the place she pointed near the edge of the pond where there were a couple of white lotus gathered around. And he didn't know why he did it, why it should matter to him, but he got up from his place on the ground next to her and walked to the edge of the pond, picking up a newly opened white lotus, it's petals edged with the pink she loved so much, it reminded him of her in a way he couldn't quite understand._

_He handed it to her without a word, retaking his place on the grass. "Thank you, Zuko," She happily thanked him and wrapped her free arm around his shoulders in a sort of one-armed hug, her other hand holding the lotus which she was admiring delightedly._

_He mumbled something incoherent about it being nothing but she wasn't listening and for a moment they just sat contentedly side by side in the warm summer afternoon, her head leaning on his shoulder as she held the pink tinged white lotus in both hands... _

_"TY LEE! Get here right NOW!" Azula's voice shouted from somewhere near by, breaking their one golden moment as the summer stillness was shattered._

_"I should go and see what she wants..." Ty Lee stated as she slowly got up, and it was the one time he had heard the cheerful girl sound somewhat disheartened._

_"Yeah," He murmured and she walked away to go find his sister. He sat underneath the large tree for another minute and somehow everything in the fading summer light looked different to all the times he had seen it before._

Standing in front of the turtle-duck pond he didn't know why this was the memory that he thought of instead of any others. Crickets chirped in the new spring night, it wasn't that late but the newly un-banished prince knew everyone else had retired to their rooms, everyone whose mind didn't weigh as heavy as his did this night.

Bending down to reach into the pond's cool waters the turtle-ducks eyed him warily at disturbing their slumber, pulling out a barely opening white lotus, it's edges painted just barely with a soft pink at the tips, he wondered it they were still her favorite, and he thought that just maybe it was time he paid Ty Lee a visit.


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

_Hello :D Ella again, I just want to say that when I said every pairing I've heard of so expect controversial ones, I meant it, and thus here I am warning you that the next pairing is Zucest so don't like, don't read. If you didn't like the chapter for any reason other then the pairing feel free to tell me why, I'd love to hear from you, if you simply don't like the pairing then I don't care so don't tell me about it. Also I have no beta so sorry if there are any mistakes :D_

_Thanks to cm27815, JillRG, and a really big thanks to XMiSsxCrAZyX for the lovely comments :D_

_Also if you have any suggestions of pairings you would like to see feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do :D_

_I feet that Zuko may seem a little OOC in this but I find it very hard to write a pairing like this without anyone seeming OOC and I really wanted to try and keep Azula in character. Don't ask me why blue fire or lightning won't light a candle though. I think it would be very like someone as arrogant as Azula to forget the basics once they learn something they believe to be more powerful. Tell me what you think of it :D_

Zuko/Azula

**_No Rest For The Wicked._**

It was no use, Azula finally decided after two hours of lying in the dark, she knew sleep would probably elude her for the rest of the night. She sighed to herself in the darkened room and slowly sat up against her pillows. She moved her hand in the direction of her candle and went to light it with her bending, a small shot of lightning blasted across the room, dissipating in the air before it reached a wall.

She frowned, that hadn't gone as she had intended; the candle was singed but still remained unlit. She tried again but to no avail, frustrated she shot her blue fire in a large burst that practically destroyed one side of her wall, but still the candle remained in darkness.

She resorted to the old ways of fire; red, hot and angry, fueled by her frustration, which only doubled when her supposed red fire came out blue, not lighting the candle.

Her room was soon in tatters and smoking but still the candle did not burn. Her eyes were fiery with fury, her hands clenched to fists, her teeth grinding, and her long black hair thrown about her face, neck and back, sticking to her forehead with slicked beads of sweat.

A light laugh sounded in the corner, she had not noticed anyone come in while in her frenzy. She turned ready to incinerate this person who dared mock her when he clapped lightly and said, "Oh, how the princess of the fire nation has fallen, she can't even remember how to use her true fire any more."

She knew that voice, and it was only confirmed when he brought a small ball of fire to life in his hands, illuminating his half scared face under his new mop of black hair.

He grinned at her in the firelight. "When did you get here, brother _dearest_?" She added sarcastically and bitterly at being found incompetent by her fool of a brother. "And I did **not** forget."

Zuko laughed again and gestured with his free hand to the room around them, "Really? What exactly did you do all this for then? Fun?" He chuckled and walked closer to her, "Face it _princess_, my _dear sister_ Azula... you've lost it." A smirk adorned his face with these words. "But don't worry, I can help you remember," He said as she glared at him in the dim light his small fire provided.

He walked right up to her, grabbed her hand and then pulled her to a stand, capturing her waist in his arms and pulling her in close to him. "Zuzu, what the hell do you think you're do-" She started to protest but was cut off as he claimed her lips with his own, catching her off guard.

It wasn't sweet or **that **nice, really it wasn't about kissing at all, it was fury, fierceness, fire, and heat right from his lips to hers. It set a fire blazing in the pit of her belly, a beast was awoken within her, it roared so loudly so wondered how she could have ever forgotten.

"You forgot, real fire needs passion." He said as he pulled away and shot his fire straight at her candle, which burst into light immediately. "Goodnight Princess." He simply said as he let go of her waist and walked away from her. He left her room and she could hear his footsteps echo in the hall outside her door.

She let herself fall back onto her bed and put her hands to her lips and traced where his had meet hers, then she put her hands up in front of her and created a ball of red fire, raging, furious, but most importantly passionate red fire.

Letting the ball of flames dissipate into the air she watched her candle burn with the bright red light of his flame, with a small smile upon her face, Azula, princess of the Fire Nation thought that just maybe she could fall asleep after all.

_-END-_


	3. The Game Of Love

I wasn't planing on doing this pairing for a couple of chapters yet but I had a little three a.m. inspiration and this is what turned out. Inspired partly by one of the Indiana Jones movies (I love those movies!) and partly by something that happened to me ;D

It's not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine and a big warning for some major sappiness :D

I blame the whole thing on what three a.m. does to a person's mind :D Enjoy and tell me what you think :D

Ella

Toph/Zuko

**_The Game Of Love._**

Two weeks after joining the Avatar's side of the war the former Prince of the Fire Nation sat on the edge of the Western Air Temple in the setting sun. His legs swaying in the air as they hung below him on one of the numerous terraces, a contemplative, slightly wistful, look on his face.

"Whatcha doing, Sparky?" A now familiar friendly voice called out to him from the other side of the platform as Toph, the younger earth bender walked towards him, her footfalls just loud enough to alert him to the fact.

"Nothing." He replied in a flat tone as she sat down next to him, swinging her feet over the ledge.

"Sure, if nothing means hiding from Katara… though I wouldn't blame you for it, she really doesn't seem to like you." She grinned, finding his situation limitlessly funny.

"I'm not hiding from Katara." He blatantly denied, lying through his teeth.

"Sure you're not, Princess." She snickered unbelievingly. "I can feel you lying." She smirked, waving one of her hands in front of him.

"I'm not! What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were training with the Av- I mean Aang?"

"Finished." She shrugged and was silent for a moment. "Whatcha thinking about then?" She inquired undeterred by the fact he didn't feel much like talking to anyone.

"Nothing." He mused, twisting a small twig around in his fingers.

"Come on, firefly, you gotta be thinking about something," The obviously bored girl said, needing some form of amusement, of course entertaining a bored blind earth bending master represents quite a challenge, a challenge he tried to ignore, not really feeling in a sociable mood.

"Firefly?" He simply questioned her newest innovation in pet names for him, it seemed to be her job to rename everyone in the group to her liking.

"Hey! I'm asking the questions here, and I still don't have a satisfactory answer." She protested.

"Really?" He distractedly asked as an idea hit him, lightening his mood immensely.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was staring unseeingly into the distant horizon, the emerald green of her eyes barely visible through the milky whiteness that revealed her blindness, he leant down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Why don't you guess?" He asked, a mischievous challenge in his tone.

"Alright," She said playfully, a grin and a blush lighting up her face, "Were you thinking about heights?"

"Nope," He responded, brushing back the strands of black hair that she left to hang in front of her face and kissing her jawbone.

"Were you thinking about fire?" She mused, not really wanting to be right.

"Nope," He said, kissing beside her eye, making her blink.

"Were you thinking about water? Or air?" Were some more of her empty guesses.

"Nope, and nope." He said, punctuating each dismissal by kissing her forehead and then brushing his lips against the tip of her nose.

"Hmm, I'm tapped..." She feigned bewilderment, grinning all the while, "Oh, wait, I know! Were you thinking about rock?"

"Close..." He murmured kissing her just beside her lips to make his point. "I was thinking about you."

"Aha," She stated triumphantly, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"I win." He mumbled as they both leant towards each other and kissed in the dying sunlight.

She had a devilish grin on her face after they pulled back, "Wanna play again." He beamed at her words and kissed her on the lips once more, pulling her into his arms this time. "Mmm, I like this game..." She murmured in his embrace as they briefly broke apart for some much needed air before locking lips once again in the fleeting, fading, light of the end of the day.


	4. Secret Tunnel

_Sorry this has taken me so long :D I've been busy and this was a bitch to write and go through, I'm still not happy with it but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D_

_Next pairings that I might be doing are Maiko, Zutara, SoZu, Jetko, Jinko, and Zuki, I've got a whole lot more planned but these are the ones I'm working on right now._

_Post Firebending Masters but before Boiling Rock. The start takes far too long but I felt the need to explain a bit._

_:D Enjoy and tell me what you think :D_

_Ella_

Aang/Zuko

* * *

**_Secret Tunnel._**

The attack came at the break of dawn, most were still asleep when the first fireball struck the Western Air Temple.

Immediately Toph shot up from her bed, running down the hall to the main open area she met up with Haru. Together the two earthbenders sent a wave of rock at the unwelcome enemy, sending two Fire Nation soldiers flying up and out into the massive ravine below the Air Nomads Temple, and throwing many more firebenders all around the Air Temple, scattering a fair lot of them.

To her left she could feel Katara bending by the fountain, using her water whip amongst others.

Sokka was slamming into soldiers left and right, his meteor sword looking impressive as he wielded the unsheathed weapon.

Aang and Zuko were fighting fire with fire somewhere up ahead of her, with Zuko's firebending skills and Aang's great improvement since visiting the Sun Warriors Temple they were fairing well enough.

Teo and the Duke were bunkered down behind some ridging, throwing bombs of goo at the farthest away Fire Nation soldiers.

But despite all of their best efforts the Fire Lord's troops were gaining ground, even more of them rappelling down to join their regiment, sensing this the young blind earthbender realized it was time to retreat.

Combining their earthbending Haru and Toph built a large wall of rock that they hoped would give everyone just enough time to escape into the Air Temple, seeing this the rest of the group ran inside the ancient structure.

Toph closed the doorway with a wall of rock behind her, hoping to buy just a little more time since the firebenders were already starting to break through her and Haru's makeshift wall.

Each member of the gang swiftly ran to their rooms and grabbed their few essential items before meeting back in the hall and continuing running to where Appa had been sleeping soundly until the attack.

The ten-ton sky-bison was shifting nervously on his feet, aware that something bad was happening, but calmed slightly upon seeing them.

"Hey Appa, time to leave, Buddy." The young Avatar spoke to the large creature soothingly, stroking his animal friend.

Hurriedly they all climbed aboard Appa's saddle, Toph pushing Teo up on a mound of earth so Sokka and Haru could help him on board easier.

Appa groaned as he took off, evading fireballs from the ground below. Aang and Zuko laid some fire cover for the labored creature as it tried to fly with its heavy load and stay out of the way of the flying flames.

It seemed for about a minute that they were simply going to get away. Katara had started to busy herself with checking everyone for injury and healing some minor cuts and burns when they saw the Fire Nation soldiers inside their tanks catching up with Appa.

And to make matters worse after only a couple minutes of avoiding fireballs in the early morning dawn Appa started to descend, it seemed the flying bison couldn't handle dodging with that many people on his back.

As Appa crash landed on a ridge of earth Momo, the poor lemur, had to hold on to one of Appa's horns to keep from being flung from the flying bison.

"They're going to catch us if we don't do something quick." Toph stated bluntly to the grim faced group.

"I think we're going to have to split up." Sokka said with a somber but determined look on his face.

Knowing that the soldiers were only minutes away from reaching their spot the gang quickly though reluctantly agreed to split up.

Also knowing that earthbenders would be able to move faster, they divided into three groups. Zuko and Aang would go one way while Toph and Katara went another, and Sokka would keep charge of everyone else on Appa, who would be able to fly with half of the amount of people he had on him before. Thus leaving three different trails for the Fire Nation to follow.

With an abrupt goodbye, and a warning glare from Katara at Zuko, the group went their separate ways vowing to regroup in a small Earth Kingdom village north of Omashu.

--

It was nighttime and nearly day again by the time Aang and Zuko reached an immense mountain range blocking their path, "How are we going to get through there?" The former Prince asked the Avatar since it was Aang who had decided they should take this path in the first place.

"Oh, that's easy!" He smiled and led Zuko around to an enormous opening in the earth and rock foothills, the mouth of a tunnel that seemed to lead into the mountains themselves.

"Wow." Zuko murmured admiring the high structure built right into the rugged terrain.

Aang beamed and seized the stunned Prince's hand, pulling him into the dark tunnel.

As they walked deeper into the underground complex Aang told the other boy the story of Oma and Shu and why the tunnels were built. By the time he was finished Zuko only had one question. "So if the tunnels are always moving... how exactly do we get out of here?"

"Oh, we just have to find the main tunnel, and when we do you put your fire out," He gestured to Zuko's hand in which a flame sat steadily illuminating their way, "And the crystals will glow and there's our way out." He finished happily, a good-natured grin on his face.

Growing up as he had Zuko still didn't understand how someone that had so much unfair weight of the world put upon his shoulders, like Aang, could still be so almost continually happy and bright. It was kind of infectious, the Prince thought, knowing that Aang could brighten even one of his sour moods.

Eventually they came upon a large circular breach in the wall, "That's their tomb." Aang informed Zuko, walking away from the tomb he gestured to the larger system of tunnels ahead of them.

"This is it!" Aang said excitedly, "Put out your flame, Zuko,"

Doing as instructed Zuko put out the fire that sat in the palm of his hand. He waited experimentally for a few minutes before deciding that whatever was supposed to be happening wasn't going to happen. "Ah… Aang, I don't see anything."

The Avatar made a considering noise before saying, "I was afraid this might happen..."

Zuko groaned and slapped a hand to his face, trying very hard to keep himself from getting frustrated, "What? What's happened?"

"Well, you see…" Aang began, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck, not looking to where he knew Zuko was standing in the dark. "The thing is… when me and Katara were down here our light was going out and of course I wasn't a firebender back then and well, the last thing we could think to try was…" He stopped, feeling nervous, before attempting to finish. "Well it did say 'love is brightest in the dark'… so we kissed… as the light went out. I always thought it was just the light but I guess..." He trailed off but the implication was clear.

"Kiss? Us?" The overwhelmed Prince asked, his face showing nothing but pure shock at the thought of kissing the young Avatar.

"Well, yeah," Aang laughed nervously.

"Shouldn't there be some other way to get out of here?" The thoroughly confused Prince asked, feeling utterly bewildered.

"Well, there are the badger-moles, but with the Fire Nation taking over Omashu I don't know how they'll react to firebenders, and they can be pretty dangerous when they're mad." Aang replied thoughtfully.

"What about earthbending? Why can't you do that? Make us our own tunnel out?" Zuko asked, genuinely exasperated.

"Maybe Toph could but she's the best earthbender in the world and I still haven't mastered it yet, it'd get lost." The Avatar said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You mean this is the only way out of here?" The scarred Prince needed to know for certain.

"I think it is." Aang replied, a dull red creeping onto his cheeks that Zuko couldn't see in the dark.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice but to try..." Zuko said, accepting his rather odd fate, he really hadn't anticipated this upon joining the Avatar.

"I guess so," A rather awkward silence followed this.

Zuko clumsily leant down closer to Aang's level, and slowly, ungracefully, slightly uncoordinatedly their faces moved closer together. "Here goes..." Zuko whispered just before their lips met.

And perhaps the strangest thing about kissing not only a boy, but his former enemy, Zuko thought, was how utterly not strange at all it felt. In fact, much to the Prince's surprise, it felt... natural… nice even.

Needless to say he was even more surprised when their kiss simply to escape the dark caverns suddenly deepened. His tongue exploring the young Avatar's mouth all of a sudden as Aang did the same, and he found his arms acting on their own and wrapping around the monk, subconsciously pulling him closer.

It took many more moments then it should have for the two boys to realize that the crystals had illuminated their way to freedom.

"Well, uh..." Zuko pulled his arms away as they broke apart, "I guess it worked..."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Aang said, sounding slightly breathless.

The exiled Prince cleared his throat rather awkwardly and gestured to the crystal lit tunnel ahead of them. "We should get going,"

Aang nodded and led the way through the dimly lit passageway.

They made their way through the rest of the tunnels in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Just as they began to see daylight edging into view the firebender thought of something he had to say to the Avatar. "The others... they don't need to know about back there, do they?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell them if you don't. We'll just say the crystals worked when you put the flame out."

"Right," Zuko murmured, surprised at the fairly put together answer as they finally reached the light of morning outside of the caves.

It took them nearly until nightfall to find the others. The whole group spent the night eating, laughing, and telling harrowing tales of their journey there.

Toph and Katara told of having to make their way through a Fire Nation colony undetected by the guards that seemed to follow them at every turn.

Sokka recounted all of their pursuit by the Fire Nation troops that had attacked them, and how they had skillfully escaped them.

Finally Aang told a slightly less exciting tale of journeying on foot and getting through the cave of two lovers easily. When he was finished Sokka had a question, "Aang, why didn't you just catch a ride from the badger-moles? They wouldn't have minded what nation you were from as long as you sung them some kind of song."

Hearing this Zuko's gaze shot towards Aang with his eyebrow raised in a questioning look. The airbender in question simply shrugged and said, "Huh, didn't think of that." He had a very slight apologetic look on his face that was more overwhelmed with amusement and mischief.

It was then, as a small smile found its way onto his lips, that Zuko realized that he had always underestimated the cunning of the young airbender.

**_END._**


	5. Daydreams And Nightmares

Hello

_Hello! I'm back! Now don't yell at me for this but… -runs and hides- I gave emo girl feelings! I really can't seem to do Mai in character but I did my best so here goes. Also I would like to point out the Boiling Rock and say that she was almost crying there (so was Zuko XD) therefore she must have been angsting for awhile when he was away. Hope you guys like this chapter better then the last one :D_

_Ella_

Mai/Zuko

* * *

_**Daydreams and Nightmares.**_

_Golden… That was the one thing she loved the most about him. The way his golden eyes shined as he held her in his arms, his warm, comforting arms… Not that she would ever admit how much comfort she found in them, but he knew anyway._

_Her hair had been let down and he was threading his fingers through the loose, silky, black strands as she leaned into his embrace. Brushing aside his open shirt and placing the side of her face against his bare chest she listened carefully to hear his strong, steady heartbeat and sighed in contentment for once as she listened to the constant rhythm, a warm reminder of his presents._

_His hands stopped playing with her hair and moved down, snaking their way to her bare stomach and back, below her lightly clothed chest and above her abnormally short skirt. Fixing his arms around her waist he pulled her closer still, to which she happily obliged by wrapping her arms around his neck, making quick work of ridding him of his bothersome and in the way Fire Nation red shirt and running her hands along the muscles of his back. For a long while the two scantily clad Fire Nation teens simply held each other._

_Bringing their faces closer and leaning their foreheads against one another she spent a minute simply staring into his golden eyes. Then slowly they brought their lips forward, in a leisurely gentle kiss that rather hastily turned into a furiously passionate one.  
_

_Regretfully they finally broke apart to breathe. Leaning against him, bodies so close together, lips only inches apart and heads connected at the temples, she could feel him underneath her fingers, smell his exotic scent, taste him on her lips. _

_Speaking so softly it was a wonder he could even hear her, her voice sounded fragile, without a trace of her usual bored monotone tones. Only Zuko had ever managed to get her to open up so very much, to feel so very vividly, only he could make her whisper like this. "Don't leave me..."_

_He kissed her so softly their lips barely touched as she waited for his refusal to leave her, but it didn't come. Instead she heard a low whisper brush by her ear, light and heavy at the same time, and it crushed her. "I'm sorry, Mai..."_

Then she woke up.

Chest heaving, tears that she point blank refused to let fall welling in her eyes as she regained consciousness and comprehension, remembering once more that his arms around her were nothing more than a memory. Waking to this stark reality her pleasant dream now feels more like a nightmare with the pain it evokes.

She tells herself to stop being so ridiculous, to show such weakness because of one boy is foolish. She will not let the tears stinging her eyes fall just because of one stupid, stupid, idiotic boy... her stupid, angry, idiotic boy.

Watering eyes blurred her vision, blurring the view of her dark wooden bedside table; his letter rolled and tied on top of it merely a speck of white in her bleary vision. Agni, how she hated him, and yet she didn't...

Refusing to let _him_ make her cry she tried to clam herself, but for the young Fire Nation nobility lying in a bed made with satin sheets in one of the most expensive mansions on her street, right next to the palace of the Fire Nation, it made no difference. Even knowing she had enough money in her room alone to buy a small village, with the way she felt she may as well have been sleeping on the dirt ground without a copper piece to her name, because none of the rich elegance of her station made her feel any better. Her dreams had turned to nightmares that simply mirrored reality.

Sitting up alone in her bed she finally let her tears fall...

Because her dreams were sweet and reality was so very cruel.

_**-Fin-**_

_Is it wrong that I'm so happy I finally managed to fit the words "Scantily Clad" into a fic? I laugh every time I see it XD I've wanted to use it ever since I heard Irwin ask Mandy to run through the woods scantily clad with him on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, God it was funny XD_

_What Zuko said in her dream is what he said when he left that note in her room :D I couldn't resist :D_

_I had a dream my dead cat was alive once, I was sad when I woke up and remembered he was gone again :( RIP Charlie :(_

_Jin/Zuko is probably next :D_

_Please review! I could use a bit of critique :D_

_Ella_


	6. The Moonlit City

Ever heard the expression that the guest sees more in one night then the host will in a year or something like that? Well anyway, it's been ages, I know, my computer crashed and I had to wait until my brother could come down and fix it (He works six days a week and lives four hours away so he had to wait until the holidays to come down). But yay! I finally posted again, and it's Jinko! And it's extremely fluffy, I noticed that for some reason people seem to like doing fluffy ones for Maiko and angst-y ones for Jinko for some random reason, or do I only seem to come across those ones? Oh well it doesn't matter, it's twelve a.m. and I have to get up early tomorrow so I hope you enjoy it, I'll stop rambling now. Read & Review!

Oh, and a rambling P.S. too but I couldn't remember how to spell the fake names that they used so hopefully I'm not too far off base and as always I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine and I'm terribly sorry for any there may be.

_Ella_

Jin/Zuko

Because who wouldn't use their super cool ninja powers to impress girls?

* * *

The Moonlit City.

It had been just over a week since Zuko, exiled Prince of the Fire Nation, had officially given up his mission to capture the Avatar, now he had a different mission: Apology Tea.

It was his uncle Iroh's idea of course, who else would have a mission named Apology Tea, and as soon as he heard those words come out of the old man's mouth he regretted mentioning that he missed the Earth Kingdom girl.

He regretted those words even more later that evening when he was leaving a flower, tea, and a note on her doorstep, once again uncle's idea. Sighing he resigned himself to his mission, even with his uncle's exaggerations it was still basically what he wanted.

---

It was just past dusk when a young Earth Kingdom woman named Jin was startled out of her reverie by the noise of someone drumming their knuckles on her front door. Tired from study the young woman groaned at having been interrupted by the insistent and incessant knocking but made her way to the door neither the less.

Warily rubbing her eyes she looked out the small window of the door but found no one in sight, frowning slightly to herself she unlatched the locked door and pulled it open.

Curious at seeing no one once more after leaning out and looking both ways down the street she took a gentle, tentative step outside pulling back immediately when her foot brushed against something made of china.

Kneeling down she found a large china teacup; it had an intricate and beautiful Earth Kingdom design painted on the outside of it.

Underneath the cup lay a piece of paper, carefully being weighed down by the tea so as not to blow away in the wind. Obscuring what was written on the paper was an exquisite and fragrant red flower. Picking it up and sliding the paper out from under the cup that she noted was full of steaming hot Jasmine tea, her favorite.

She read what had been written on the paper in what was obviously a man's writing. In large characters was the word "Sorry." Beneath it, the phrase that had been concealed by the flower, was: "Meet me tonight outside the Jasmine Dragon in two hours."

A small smile graced her lips as she picked up and tea and lifted the flower to her nose, sniffing the beautifully scented delicate flower.

Grinning to herself she slowly walked back inside with her tea, flower and note. She softly shut her door behind her unaware that the whole scene had been watched from a few rooftops away. The Blue Spirit watching just out of her line of vision.

---

The streets of Ba Sing Se were lit with lines of hanging lanterns, a cool breeze making its way through the streets of the city as she did the same, making her way to Li and Mushi's tea shop.

She was dressed in one of her nicer Earth Kingdom green dresses, a dark green shawl wrapping around her shoulders.

Reaching the teashop, that still seemed fairly busy inside, she didn't see Li anywhere. Peering in the shop window she could see Mushi conversing with a friendly customer, he spared her a smile when he spotted her peeking in, a twinkle in his amused aged eyes as he then turned back to his conversation.

Confused she looked back up and down the road, there were many people in the crowded night streets but she could not see Li anywhere amongst the rabble. Sighing she leant against the wall of the teashop, waiting for her date, trying not let her hopes get the best of her in case he didn't show up.

She didn't hear Li walk up to her from behind, emerging from the dark ally beside his uncle's shop.

"Jin, I'm glad you came." He said, making her jump by seemingly appearing right beside her.

"Oh, there you are Li! You gave me a fright." She smiled relieved and happy to see him, still clutching a hand to her chest from shock.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to." He said, a twitch of his lips indicating an almost smile at her overreaction.

"It's fine," she said quickly regaining her wits, "I'm just glad to see you." She was surprised by what he was wearing thought, black clothing that looked very much made for sneaking places undetected.

"Y-you look very… lovely tonight." He stumblingly complimented, bringing a light blush to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She murmured, tugging on the edges of her shawl to try and keep from being nervous around the young man.

He rubbed the back of his neck in an uncertain manner, knowing that his last date with this girl had not gone very well at all.

He seemed to struggle for what to say for a second before finally settling for, "I have something to show you."

He nervously took a hold of one of her hands, gesturing to the ally behind him. For a moment she looked unsure about trusting a boy who was trying to guide her down an ally way at night but she ended up settling for trusting Li and letting him lead her down the dusty dirt lane.

"It's a dead end." she pointed out as they reached the end of the ally way, her nerves peeking again.

But he just smiled, a touch of confidence leaking into his features, "You would think so... But it's not." Climbing atop a number of stacked junk boxes he then offered her his hand to help her get up which she accepted gladly, doing the same he lead her up on top of the roof of his uncle's shop.

"This way," He said quietly, leading her from rooftop to rooftop all about the city for a good twenty minutes until finally they came to a raised roof that was hard for even him to climb up and he kindly helped her up the steep railing.

Thank y-" She had started upon tumbling onto the roof but the sight before her cut it off before she could finish.

It was Ba Sing Se... But in all her life of living in the city she had never seen it like this. The beauty was astounding from this height, The whole city was laid out before them, it was hard to believe.

She sat for a moment simply gazing wide eyed at the sight, Zuko grinned at her reaction to the spot he had found months before as the Blue Spirit.

"Come on," He gently pulled her to the edge so she could get the full view and then he sat beside the speechless girl.

The lights of the city seemed dim compared to the moonlight that washed over them and the great city below. The powerful full moon casting its shadow over Ba Sing Se.

"Thank you, Li." She softly muttered, finishing her sentence from before but this time with a new meaning, "It's beautiful." And it was, it was more beautiful then any flower or gift she had ever received.

"I know," he murmured quietly beside her as she leaned her head against him and he placed his hand over hers.

The two teens stayed bathed in moonlight on the rooftop, taking in the sight of the moonlit city below for a long time, both knowing that there was no one else in the world they would rather share this moment with.

_End._


End file.
